


Giving Head

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masochism, Power Imbalance, Size Kink, Sticky, large object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old kink meme fic. The request: A Seeker Conehead facing another mech by forcing the pointed tip of his head inside the mechs valve. Partly inspired by <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/547405/%20">this picture</a> by Darkelite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Head

Request: A Seeker Conehead facing another mech by forcing the pointed tip of his head inside the mechs valve.

Partially inspired--for me at least--by this picture by Darkenlite: http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/547405/ (Dirge coneheading Ramjet, for the folks who can't get y!Gallery to work for them.)

"OOOH yes, Thrust, harder!" Ramjet writhed happily on the berth.

Thrust was kneeling between his wingleader's legs, fist buried in Ramjet's valve, fisting him as fast and as hard as he could. Having a crazy masochistic trinemate beat having a crazy sadistic one, but Ramjet got rough when he wasn't satisfied.

And sometimes when he was being satisfied. Ramjet's legs were kicking painfully at Thrust's shoulder vents; his arms scrabbled at Thrust's cone, scraping at the paint and coming close to denting the metal. It made Thrust feel terrified and powerful all at once, as he shoved his fist harder in to Ramjet's wet, stretched, valve, sparks flying as wires broke and metal bent, crashing hard into the back of the valve with every thrust. "Feels good, doesn't it, Ramjet? You're so wide and aching and dripping for me..."

"Yes, yes, more...." Ramjet grabbed Thrust's arm and SHOVED it in, inserting Thrust's gun alongside his hand. "YES."

"Oh, yeah, you like the feel of my gun, Ramjet? You like knowing I could shoot right through your valve and into your laser core? That make you hot, you big crazy slut?"

Ramjet's brought both hands back to Thrust's nosecone. "Yes, yes, you feel good in me. Yessssssss!"

And then, suddenly, just as Thrust thought Ramjet was going to overload, he pulled back instead. For an astrosecond Thrust could only stare at his dripping arm. "What?" Thrust asked. "I'm not good enough for you now?"

"Nope." Ramjet grabbed Thrust's nosecone. "I want _this_."

"How many times do I have to tell, you, you crazy jet, I'm not playing chicken with you! No matter how much you get off on it! I don't have the plating you do!" Thrust crossed his arms and tried to look stern and definite. With one arm covered in Ramjet's lubricant and the rest of his body covered with dents and paint from Ramjet's love play, he failed hilariously. Or would have, if anyone had been around to care.

"Not like that. I don't wanna break you! A nice soft nosecone like yours won't do much for my head, but it'd feel AMAZING in my valve! C'mon, put it in." Ramjet pushed Thrust's head down toward the berth.

"You're nuts," said Thrust, trying to keep his face from getting pressed full-force into a pool of lubricant and energon. This was Ramjet, though; of course he was nuts. And of course Thrust was going to wind up yielding to his little whims. He didn't want to get his face scraped up and covered with fluids, though. He pulled back. "Lemme up, I'll kneel on the floor and then you can lean on the bed. We'll get a better angle that way." It was still going to be damn awkward for Thrust, but that was life with Ramjet. Still, and all, his nosecone was sensitive--most nosecones were, which was part of why a hard-core masochist like Ramjet had such a mania for flying into things. This could be entertaining.

"Right!" Ramjet didn't quite let go of Thrust during the entire process of maneuvering them into position, eagerly caressing his nosecone and making pleased noises.

Thrust paused just for a second, looking up at Ramjet's open, dripping aft dubiously.

"C'mon," Ramjet urged him. He didn't have enough leverage in this position to pull Thrust in by force; but he could certainly tug and scrape at Thrust's abused nosecone.

Thrust thrust. His aim was a little off; he wasn't used to ramming into things headfirst, and the whole position was awkward. The tip of his cone scraped the very edge of Ramjet's eagerly open valve, releasing sparks of electricity and drawing energon as momentum and Ramjet's lubricant swept it into the valve proper.

Ramjet screamed happily, shoving his aft back onto Thrust's cone, and then moaned as it lodged inside, the rim of Ramjet's valve stretched halfway down the cone, the tip caught in the wires at the side of the valve. "More!" he demanded.

Thrust pulled the tip of his head loose, extracted the cone mostly from Ramjet's valve, and then thrust forward as hard as he could. Which, from this angle, wasn't very hard, really, but Ramjet pushed back against him and the cone pressed yet further in, stretching the valve and Ramjet's aft plating in a way it wasn't made to stretch. Ramjet screamed in joy and clenched his valve muscles around the cone, stimulating the inner parts of the walls one at a time.

Thrust let Ramjet set the rhythm, moving as he could in time with Ramjet's back-thrusts and the insistent grip on the back of his head. Ramjet's lubricant and energon dripped down Thrust's face--he had his optics firmly offline but opened his mouth to enjoy the taste. The feeling on his head was downright odd. The cone and the valve were not designed to fit together, but a valve was designed to give pleasure, and his cone was rich in sensors. The rim of the valve, gliding tightly up and down his cone, pushing impossibly far down towards his face, made Thrust's engine run hot and his interface hardware ache, as if Thrust's spike would have a chance with a valve this stretched. The tip of his cone pressed insistently against one part of the valve and then another--still-functional and halfway-broken pleasure nodes sparked sensation from Ramjet's valve to Thrust's cone.

Holding his position and thrusting his head was making Thrust's neck and back ache like the pit.

Finally, Ramjet thrust all the way down to the large end of the cone. His aft collided with the top of Thrust's vents, Ramjet held and squeezed and cried out, "YES, THRUST, YES!" and overloaded.

The electrical energy of Ramjet's overload went straight through Thrust's head and into his processor. Thrust screamed, too, in agony and ecstasy, completely unable to deal with the input, and then offlined, crashing onto the floor, his cone falling out of Ramjet in the process.

************

Thrust gradually onlined. His whole body ached, especially his head, and he felt remarkably as though he had overdosed on high-grade and had a bridge fall on him. He slowly onlined his external sensors, and became aware that he was filthy, dented, and covered with a very happy--and very heavy--wingmate.

Ramjet smiled at him. "That was amazing, Thrust. We should do it again!"


End file.
